


Birthday Dance

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Jensen, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Romance, Top Jared, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1-shot. It's Jared's birthday. He's been doused with glitter & hounded to go out to a club but refuses that plan. When he thinks his night with Jensen has been changed he's surprised when he's dropped off at a private club where his best friend and co-star has arranged a surprise that Jared won't forgot anytime soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language and the usual explicit content for this type of story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> Author Note: This was started for Jared's birthday but has been finished a little late. I hope you guys enjoy this little piece of fluffy hotness.
> 
> Note II: The issue with the tags have been fixed. Posted half asleep and forgot I'd changed my original plot in that area last minute. Sorry for any confusion.

**Birthday Dance**

“No, no, no. Now will the two of you go away or go find the prop guy that gave you all this glitter and confetti and tell him that he’s on my shit list until the end of the show,” Jared Padalecki growled, trying to dust the clinging mixture of gold and silver glitter mixed into the confetti off of his clothes and out of his hair. He was also tossing glares over his shoulder at the two men following him tossing out suggestions on where to spend his birthday. “Guys!”

“C’mon, Moose! Live a little. Be daring! Show you’re not as uptight as the boring Moose you play,” Mark Shepherd urged, careful to stay out of range of the ridiculously long arms Jared had at times.

“Sam is not boring. He’s…oh, go find a Devil’s Trap to stand in!” Jared shot the other man a warning look to keep his mouth shut but knew that was hopeless. “Misha…”

Misha Collins dusted the glitter off his hands to eye the 6’4” actor closely. He read the open frustration there as well as faint embarrassment but nothing yet that would cause him to not side with Mark on this crazy idea to get Jared to go out with them to celebrate his birthday.

“No, Sam is definitely not boring,” the man who played Castiel agreed with a deep look of concentration, hearing the snort of disbelief from his demon playing cohort as he fought not to smile when he added seriously. “He is just very sexually repressed.”

As Jared nearly tripped in his haste to turn around and Mark choked back laughter, Misha was going on with a finger held up as if demonstrating his point. “I mean nearly every female he sleeps with has bit the dust and even one that he didn’t sleep with…unless they just didn’t show you…him and Sarah hooking up,” he wiggled his eyebrows as Jared’s hazel eyes widened. “Plus according to some fans there’s all that repressed sexual tension between him and Dean…or maybe they mean him and Jensen and…did your arms get longer, Jared?” he asked as he danced out of reach of the Texan.

“What the hell have you two been drinking today since neither of you had a scene to shoot?” Jared was trying not to blush or look around guiltily or smash either actor in the mouth but after a full day of shooting, of learning new lines and having a demon and an angel following him around badgering him he was tired.

“Strippers, kiddo. You need to go out with us to a strip club tonight,” Mark pulled Misha slightly to the side to make sure he wasn’t explaining to the director why Castiel had a black eye. “Strippers, booze, birthday bash.”

“ _Hel_ -lo? I’ve got a wife and two kids,” Jared saw fit to remind them, biting back the rest of what wanted to slip out.

“Or a wife, two kids and a boyfriend who could really put us through literal hell if he directs again this season,” Misha muttered out of the corner of his mouth but still loud enough to be heard over the sudden pounding in Jared’s skull. “Of course we could invite Jensen too.”

Jared wondered how big a fit Jeremy and the network would throw if they suddenly had to recast for Crowley and Castiel after both actors suffered unforeseen accident by being run over by whatever heavy object he could find on the studio set. Before he could contemplate that further a voice shouted his name and he shot the suddenly innocently smirking men a dark look. “Yeah, Clif?” he turned toward his and Jensen’s bodyguard as he approached. “Jensen ready to go?” he asked hopefully.

“Something came up and Jensen took one of the SUVs about an hour ago,” Clif Kosterman eyed Mark and Misha closely as if sensing they were up to no good before looking back at Jared. “He said it was no big deal and for me to take you on home. He’d call you later or see you tomorrow.”

Suddenly the headache that he’d been fighting over Mark and Misha’s badgering turned to a sick drop to his stomach as he heard this. He was naturally concerned at whatever would make Jensen leave the set without either him or their bodyguard but he was also a little disappointed since he thought they had plans for that night.

Yes, he was married with two sons that he loved. He loved Gen just like he knew that Jensen loved Danneel and their daughter but what they had that they were trying to keep a secret had also never been in question since season three.

“Anything wrong in LA?” he asked with concern while ignoring the whispered conversation going on behind him, slipping his hand into the pocket of his jeans to feel what he kept there and never wore in public.

“Nope, just something came up and he couldn’t wait,” Clif replied, nodding to Jared’s trailer. “You going to change or do you want to leave now?”

“Mark and I can take Jared home,” Misha piped up helpfully, his face a complete mask of perfect innocence much like the character he played. “Maybe stop for a bite to eat and…”

“No,” both Jared and Clif spoke up and as the actor who had played Sam Winchester for 10 years now hurried to change out of Sam’s clothes and into his own the bodyguard turned to pin both of the other actors with a hard protective glare.

“Alright, I don’t know what you two think you have planned for that kid for his birthday but it ain’t gonna happen,” he growled lowly, using the same tone he did when he had to step in between his long time charges and the press or the rare but too intense fans the two handsome actors could attract. “You guys made a huge mess in the lunch area with all that glitter and confetti that you still need to clean up. And don’t think I don’t know that it was one of you, probably you Collins, that paid to have that birthday cake in the shape of a sex toy delivered to Jared today in the middle of a scene. So whatever this is about you’re gonna leave him alone. Now go clean up your mess.”

While Clif stalked away to stand guard in front of Jared’s trailer, Misha and Mark exchanged looks. “Did you buy him that cake shaped like a dildo?” Mark asked curiously, knowing the other man’s more outrageous style would have allowed him to do that.

“Hell no, I thought it was you,” Misha snorted as they headed off to clean up the glitter mess they caused at lunch. “My wife threatened to divorce me if I did anything like that. I’m actually sneaking the strip club past her. But if I didn’t and you didn’t…then who else would send him that?” he wondered curiously.

“Eh, maybe that goofy friend of his that likes to show up once or twice a season until Jared threatens to sic Jensen’s wife on him,” Mark shrugged, deciding to start planning a prank that they could pull off on the two leads before they could get them with one this season.

Jared showered quickly, changed and grabbed the unopened card that Jensen had passed him that morning before they started shooting to head out and found Clif waiting for him. “Been awhile since I’ve found you planted in front of my door, dude,” he chuckled.

“I didn’t trust Collins and Shepherd not to double back and try to sneak you off the set for whatever nefarious purpose they’ve been plotting all day,” the big burly man shrugged, eyeing Jared carefully as if looking for something before pulling out a set of keys. “Let’s get going before they sneak attack you with more glitter or silly string or something else that will have Jensen snarling.”

“I think Gen would snarl more if I brought glitter in the house again,” Jared grinned, leaning back in the back seat to try to relieve the tension between his shoulder blades and the ache in his heart.

“No, I meant Jensen since you know and I know that you said earlier in the week that Gen and the boys were visiting her family and not here in Vancouver,” Clif lifted his eyes to the rearview mirror to grin at the glower he was given. “I know all, I see all and when it comes to you two I remember all.”

“Okay, so it’s whatever’s in the fridge for dinner and some X-box to celebrate my birthday,” Jared shrugged. “I’ll call the boys, my Mom will probably call me and…”

“Did you open Jensen’s card yet?” Clif interrupted curiously. “He said to make sure you opened it.”

That raised Jared’s curiosity since he didn’t plan to open the card until he was alone but if Jensen had told Clif to be sure he opened it then it must be safe to do so in front of their bodyguard. Digging it out of his bag, he unsealed it after grinning at the way his co-star, best friend and boyfriend wrote his name. It wasn’t done with any haste and always with the careful skill that Jensen Ackles did anything with.

The birthday card looked innocent enough. It had a cute puppy on the front of it with moose antlers attached to it so Jared was laughing as he opened it, catching a small flat gold plated plain card that looked to be a key card as it fell out. “What’s this to?” he asked Clif curiously.

“Read the card, Jared,” Clif sighed with extreme patience, muttering about the hardheaded kids of today.

Shooting the man a scowl, Jared looked to see Jensen’s handwriting on the inside of the card but instead of explaining anything the short message just confused him more.

“‘ _Happy Birthday, Jay. If you have trusted me at all in the 10 years that we’ve known each other then trust me now. I love you. Love, Jensen_.’”

Jared frowned, looking up when he felt the SUV take a turn that he knew on instinct that it shouldn’t have to see that they weren’t even close to either the house he shared with Gen and the boys sometimes or Jensen’s house. “Ummm, where we going?” he asked, leaning up to try to figure out where they were headed but was at a loss. “You’re not actually in league with Misha and Mark about taking me to some strip club, are you?”

“They wanted to take you to a what?” Clif demanded in a low growl, vowing to exact revenge for that one when he eyed the address he’d been given to wonder if this was any better of an idea or if Jensen even knew what the hell he was doing. “Okay, I’m laying this out for you.

“I have been your and Jensen’s bodyguard for ten years. I have watched you both grow; mature…usually, to become the young men that you are. I am also not blind or deaf and seen when things started to change between the two of you during late season two into three,” he began with a long suffering sigh, feeling Jared’s wide eyes staring at the back of his head as he pulled up to a private club in downtown Vancouver. “Like everything else I might’ve seen or picked up on it will stay with me until my grave. All I ask is that you two keep it out of the public view as much as possible and don’t hurt one another.”

“I…we…um…” Jared tried to speak but he was too tongue-tied at the idea of their bodyguard knowing about them to even know where to start. “I…he…I love him,” was all that would finally come out and that was barely.

Clif parked to turn in his seat to give a smile. “That’s what he said to me earlier when I hit him with what I’d figured out,” he looked at Jared again and still had a hard time seeing the tall, well-built young man as the same energetic kid that he’d met 10 years earlier. “I don’t know what the hell he’s got planned but he asked me to bring you here and then vanish. He swore he’d make sure you got home and to set in one piece on Monday so against my better judgment this is where I say have a happy birthday, Jared. And tell him that you both better be up, dressed and awake when I show up to pick you up cause I am not leaving that up to even Jensen.”

“Thanks, Clif,” Jared offered a shy smile before reaching up to shake the man’s hand as he grabbed his bag and stepped out to the sidewalk to eye the private club. “We’ll see you Monday.”

“You’d better or one of you will explain it to the boss,” Clif returned, pulling away.

Jared stood on the sidewalk another minute to eye the club before taking a deep breath and approached the door. Jensen said to trust him. He had trusted him since the first scene they filmed together and while this might be one of the weirdest places his friend had ever asked him to meet him he would still trust that Jensen had a reason.

He pressed the buzzer on the door, looked around the quiet street before he heard a click to allow a well dressed woman to open the door.

Jared swallowed the lump in his throat as sharp blue eyes seemed to stare right through him before a smile broke out on her smooth face. He couldn’t tell how old she was but he figured she was probably between 40 and 90 but with an ageless beauty that allowed her to carry off the low cut dress that still wasn’t short but not long either.

“Hello,” he greeted, wondering if he sounded as nervous as he suddenly felt. “Umm, I’m…I was given…”

“Welcome to Club Paradise, Mr. Padalecki,” she greeted in a surprising throaty voice, taking the gold card from his fingers to smile and pat his arm while leading him away from the door and toward the main room. “I was told that this was a special day and birthday wishes are in order,” she chuckled at his surprise. “It speaks of being a poor hostess if I don’t know these things.”

Nodding since that’s all he could do, Jared let his eyes adjusted to the dim room that was empty but for a large stage and the pole in the middle of it. He was starting to suspect everyone was in agreement with Mark and Misha when she nudged him to the back where it looked like several more private rooms were and his nerves kicked back up.

“Please, sit and relax,” she urged him, giving his arm another pat as if sensing his nerves. “Club Paradise has supplied drinks and food for your evening of entertainment. You will not be disturbed so I wish you a very good night.”

“Umm, thanks,” Jared thought to say, not relaxing fully as he took in the well sized private room with a curved leather sofa that he slowly sat on, another pole from floor to ceiling and a small curtained off area behind the pole that had him curious but not enough to move from the sofa right then. “What the hell is this, Jen?” he asked the quiet room, not expecting a reply so when two very familiar hands suddenly slipped from behind to cover his eyes he jumped with a surprised gasp.

A low husky chuckle came from over his shoulder and while it probably should’ve had his nerves hiking up it actually served to settle him. “Jumpy much, Jay?” Jensen Ackles asked in amusement, not moving his hands but let his lips smooth over Jared’s jaw to back to his ear to nuzzle it in the way he knew his co-star enjoyed.

“I’ve dealt with a crazy angel and demon playing sneak attack on me all day and given that they wanted to take me to a strip club with them tonight I am more than a little jumpy right now.” Jared responded, feeling Jensen go still and also hearing his low grunt that meant payback sometime down the road for Misha and Mark. “Reassure me that it’s just the two of us tonight and I might start to relax.”

“Would I do this if it wasn’t just the two of us?” Jensen countered a second before moving his hands and sliding his long lean ruggedly built body over the back of the sofa to straddle Jared’s lap to give a slow sexy smile before kissing him deeply to let the heat build. “Happy Birthday, Jared,” he murmured in between kisses that soon had Jared forgetting the stress of the day as he began to relax.

Jared settled his hands on Jensen’s waist to meet deep green eyes with a smile. “I thought for a second you were standing me up tonight when Clif said you’d already taken off,” he let his head fall back to allow his boyfriend’s mouth to explore the length of his neck, shivering at the feel of gentle teeth raking over his skin before lips closed over his pulse point to begin to suck and soon Jared’s body wanted more.

He knew Jensen did as well because he could feel the hardening erection pressing through the denim that Jensen was wearing as they began to kiss, hands roaming freely while Jared’s hips tried to thrust up only to feel strong hands on his shoulders as Jensen finally, almost reluctantly, pulled off to stand up.

“Jen?” it took Jared’s brain a second to refocus, looking up to take his first good look at Jensen and wondered if his brain could melt from just the sight of his co-star’s 6’1 lean body encased in snug dark jeans and a deep blue T-shirt that showed the muscles that Jensen didn’t always like to show off. “You got off the set looking like that?” he reached out to try to bring Jensen back closer but his hand was taken and pressed to the sofa; soft plush lips kissing him lightly, teasingly.

“No, I had the clothes with me and changed once I got here,” Jensen adored the little pout Jared would give when things weren’t going fast enough for him but he had this planned out and despite how much he wanted to just escalate this to the final act he’d spent too long planning this to mess it up. “I’d never skip out on spending your birthday with you, Jay,” he told him quietly, fingers carding back through Jared’s dark hair to grin as he saw more glitter and confetti fall despite the recent shower he could tell his friend had taken. “Dude, you still have glitter in your hair.”

“I’ll probably have that crap falling off of me for weeks with as much as they hit me with,” Jared grumbled, turning his face to the side to press his lips against Jensen’s palm as it feathered down his face. “By the way, I think Clif knows about us.”

“I think Clif has probably known from the morning after the night we first made love,” Jensen replied, turning to pour two glasses of champagne and handed one to Jared. “Of all the people we know that might suspect or actually knows about us I trust him the most to keep it a secret until we’re ready for it to be announced,” he sipped the bubbly liquid before taking one of the small finger sandwich to feed it to his slowly relaxing boyfriend. “Are you okay with that?”

Jared nodded, not as interested in the food or champagne as he was the long slender fingers that fed him the bits of sandwich or meat and cheese bites. “Is there a master plan in bringing me here rather than just having dinner at your place and spending the weekend in bed?” he asked, lips closing over Jensen’s fingers to see those deep green eyes darken.

“Yes, Mr. Impatient, there actually is,” Jensen grinned, leaning closer to offer a teasing kiss before stepping back to pick up a remote that seemed to soften the lights over by Jared while bringing them up slightly near the pole as music began to play. “Since your parents are flying up in the morning and will be here until Monday night that will put a serious crimp in what we do in the bedroom except for when I can sneak in a few kisses I thought this might tide you over.”

Jared was still stunned to learn that Jensen had managed to arrange to have his folks fly up to Vancouver for a few days without him learning about it. It was things like this that made him love his co-star more than ever when he suddenly frowned. “What will tide me over?” he asked suddenly.

When Jensen merely smiled that one smile that only Jared ever got to see he was suddenly very glad he’d sat his still half-filled glass of champagne aside because he knew he would’ve dropped it as it suddenly clicked what his boyfriend had planned. “Oh my God.”

“I debated for months what to get or do for you this year for your birthday and since I’d already been in touch with your Mom about them coming up I knew that would slow down the wild and kinky weekend of sex I originally planned…which also means please for the love of God make sure all the toys are locked someplace Mom-proof,” Jensen had forgotten that little detail once when his own parents had paid a visit to the house he and Jared often shared when filming and was still getting little teasing jabs from his mother. “So after much careful thought and a lot of working up the guts this is what I came up with.”

Still processing the scary image of his mother snooping or helpfully cleaning and coming across the small collection of sex toys that he kept at his house, Jared had taken a drink only to nearly spit it out as the music suddenly changed to a much more appropriate song. “Warrant?” he got out between coughs and sputters.

“It seemed the right song,” Jensen shrugged, hoping he’d drank enough to steady himself and that this worked out like he had planned. “Sit back and just enjoy your birthday dance, Jay.”

“Oh this is so much better than going to see strippers with those other two,” Jared had gained control of his breathing but was losing the battle with another part of his anatomy as ‘Cherry Pie’ began to play in the background and his jeans suddenly felt two sizes too small.

“You are not allowed to play with Misha and Mark at any time without adult supervision,” Jensen told him, letting himself relax into the music as he laid a hand on the pole and hoped what they said about never forgetting something once its learned was true in this case. “In fact, after this I better be the only person who strips for you that isn’t married to you.”

“I’m not sure Gen would do this,” Jared knew his wife probably wouldn’t which was fine with him. He was perfectly happy keeping this image in his head for the rest of his life as he swore his tongue might have come out as he began to watch Jensen’s toned body move in time with the music.

Both Texans were in great shape as Jared knew well. They often did their own stunts and did more physical shots than a lot of stars would have even attempted so he knew they were both fit for their ages but as he watched Jensen move on that pole like he’d been born to it he knew he would never be able to look at his boyfriend’s body when they filmed without remembering this moment as Jensen went down low despite how tight the jeans clung to him and slowly slid back up; eyes locked on Jared the whole time.

He was about to try to make some flip teasing comment when his throat closed up as he watched the T-shirt be pulled off in one smooth motion and be tossed his way. “Fuck,” he groaned, sitting up on the edge of the sofa to get a better view of the muscles and abs that moved as Jensen moved, intentionally going slow enough so Jared’s eyes moved with him. “I will want to know when the hell you learned to pole dance like a pro. Is there any little dark secrets in your youth you’d like to share with me, Jen?”

“The things a young actor learns in LA would shock your good boy sensibilities, Jay,” Jensen chuckled, nerves gone as he noticed that Jared’s eyes were nearly black and his jeans did nothing to hide the erection that found his performance more than interesting. “Let’s just say I picked up a few…skills,” he flipped the button on his jeans after one rather daring spin on the pole that had his head spinning and Jared muttering little oaths. “I take it you’re impressed?”

“Manage to get the shoes and jeans off without falling on that oh so talented ass and I’ll be even more impressed,” Jared’s fingers were digging into his thighs at the effort to either unsnap his own jeans to relieve the pressure or grab for Jensen right then when he saw that smile turn into a smirk that reminded him too much of Dean Winchester’s early days.

“I often forget how bossy you can be at times, babe,” Jensen smirked, easily toeing off the sneakers since after many times of trying he just knew the boots he wanted to wear would not come off and still allow him to keep the speed of the dance as the music switched on cue to something a little slower but still suitable for this. “One of the long breaks we have when I can get you alone those cuffs and other toys at my place might come in handy,” he let his voice drop to the deeper, sex and honey tone he knew made Jared crazy as he suddenly slowed the motion of his body on the pole to open his jeans and worked the zipper down but made no move to skin the snug fitting denim down his legs yet. “Did I ever tell you that before I got the part on Days that I auditioned for a small piece in some B-grade movie about male strippers?”

“No, but you’re going to tell me about that later,” Jared groaned as his eyes followed Jensen’s body down the pole and then back up as those long legs wrapped around the pole in a way that made him shudder. “Jen…”

Jensen slid around the pole to saunter closer. “Did you enjoy your cake today, Jared?” he asked, bending closer to put his fingertips against hard muscles and lightly shoving Jared back.

“You…you sent me that?” Jared had been willing to bet hard money that it had been Misha, cheeks still red at the thought and then the thought that Jensen had managed to stand there with a straight face while he’d sputtered excuses to an amused crew. “You know Clif’s blaming Misha, right?”

“Yep, I knew he would,” Jensen lowered himself down to straddle his boyfriend’s lap again, swiftly peeling Jared’s shirt off over his head to immediately lock his lips to his neck but was careful that any marks he might leave would be covered by clothes. “Did you like it?”

“You jerked me off in a utility closet while the scene was being reset. You know I liked it,” Jared was now struggling to stay still as skilled hands worked to undo his belt and jeans. “Hey, I thought you were the one stripping here?” he got out between gasps.

Jensen lifted his eyes to smile. “I am but you’re hurting,” he could always tell when Jared needed some relief and wanted him focused on him for this next part and not the pain of his hard and dripping cock that had already made the front of his jeans damp with precome. “You’re gonna come for me now, Jay,” he licked around the shell of his ear, fingers moving up to grasp long dark hair and pull it with enough force to make Jared react in pleasure but not pain. “You are going to come just from me giving you one of the hottest lap dances you will ever experience and then…I’m going to finish stripping for you and then…show you what’s behind that curtain.”

“Ummm, oh God,” Jared shuddered, he didn’t want to come this soon but as Jensen’s body moved against his in time with the heavy beat of the music in addition to skilled hands and hot lips playing over his bare chest he could feel his balls tightening. “Jen…I… _Jensen_!” he felt his eyes roll back as he came hard, body bucking up to feel Jensen’s mouth find his in a hot kiss that deepened while Jared road out the climax that finally left him boneless on the leather sofa. “That…was hot,” he mumbled.

“That was just to relax you so you’d make it through the main part of your gift,” Jensen told him with a laugh, licking over lips that opened so he could enter Jared’s mouth and explore; tongues meeting to play and tease until slowly Jensen backed off to stand with a look that was pure sex. “C’mere, Jay.”

Jared was barely with it right then. The unexpected force of climaxing just from watching Jensen had nearly knocked him out but he reached for the extended hand to be pulled to his feet. “Whoa,” he was quick to reach out but felt Jensen support him as his legs shook a little.

“What’s…” he was going to ask what was next when Jensen kissed him deeply, thoroughly while pulling him toward the curtained off area in the back of the private room when he lost his train of thought as the curtain was pulled aside to show him the huge silk draped bed. “Oh…wow.”

“They have rooms in this place that the beds have chains and other toys built into it,” Jensen stepped up behind him to wrap an arm around his chest, fingers teasing his already hardening nipples as he took in the red silk sheets, the padded headboard, the soft lights around it. “I didn’t want kink tonight but since it’s your birthday you get to choose how we do it.”

Shaking himself out of his shock at the size of the bed, Jared stepped closer to touch the soft silk sheets and then glanced over his shoulder at his boyfriend. “Anything I want?” he asked softly, fingers itching to touch Jensen’s bare chest and also to get those jeans off of him now.

The slight nervous shake in Jared’s soft voice as well as the way his eyes moved over Jensen’s body told the older man what his boyfriend wanted but was still wary of asking for.

“It’s your night, Jay. Anything you want is what I’ll give you,” Jensen stepped up so their chests touched, his arms wrapping around to hold as they began to kiss slowly at first and let the heat and desire build. “You want out of these jeans before I finish my little strip tease?”

Nodding, Jared’s hands moved to remove his now sticky clothes only to have Jensen’s hands brush his aside to do it for him and Jared swore that nearly anything his friend did could turn him on because even watching him go to his knees to slowly slide the jeans and underwear down his legs had his cock coming to life again.

Before he could begin to be embarrassed about coming in his jeans he was fighting the need to do it again at the first feel of Jensen’s tongue licking over his stomach and then lower. “Fuck…” he groaned, fingers digging into strong shoulders as he looked down through lust heavy eyes to watch his boyfriend lick and nuzzle him playfully until he licked all the come off. “Shit, Jen,” he whispered, glad he was close to the bed when his knees finally buckled and he sat down with a moan of need. “Want you now. Please.”

“I’m yours, Jay,” Jensen easily got to his feet, ignoring the building need for release from his still trapped cock as his fingers finally reached for the waistband of his jeans to hold Jared’s gaze while skimming them down his legs to step out to smile as his boyfriend’s eyes went dark fully at the realization that he’d only been in the jeans all evening. “I got another surprise for you if you think you can stand it.”

“The thought of you pole dancing while going commando has blown my mind so yeah, shock me again,” Jared’s eyes moved over Jensen’s lean body with sharp eyes of a man who knew what every inch of it would feel like when he spotted the cock ring already in place. “That’s cheating.”

“No, or else this party would’ve already been over if I hadn’t put this on,” Jensen placed one knee on the bed to tilt Jared’s chin up so they could kiss, loving the sounds he could get his boyfriend to make just from kisses. “Also, I want you to enjoy this which is why I also did this.”

Jared blinked and then felt his head go numb as he watched that lean rugged body move up the bed to stretch out and had to look twice to be sure he was seeing what he thought he was. “You are trying to kill me,” he groaned, quickly squeezing the base of his cock to stave off the sudden need when he spotted the flanged end of what he knew was one of the larger dildos they kept on hand to tease one another with. “Jensen…dude, how the hell long have you had that in?” he asked, fingers shaking a little when he let them brush over the end of the hard dildo and didn’t miss the slight shudder from his boyfriend. “Jen?”

“Since lunch,” Jensen replied, letting Jared slip some pillows under him to make the position slightly more comfortable. “By the time we got to this point I didn’t want you to have to wait to prep me. Lube’s on the stand.”

“Have I mentioned tonight how much I love you, Jensen Ackles?” Jared kissed the back of Jensen’s neck while he grabbed the bottle that had been laid out. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Jensen laughed, reaching back to catch Jared’s hand and bring him closer. “I love you too, Jared,” he assured him, meeting the kiss that came as he felt the dildo pulled free with a slowness he didn’t think Jared would have the patience for right then. “I’ll show you how much…in the morning before your folks get here if you take that damn thing out and put your cock in.”

“Now who’s bossy?” Jared grinned, his dripping cock reminding him that even though he’d come once already his body was ready for Round 2. “Thank you for this,” he whispered into a softer kiss.

Since the start of this relationship it had just been almost natural to Jared for Jensen to be on top during most of their nights together. He knew it might seem odd but he was actually more at ease to allow Jensen to be in control even though his boyfriend had always said he didn’t mind bottoming.

The only times it seemed like that happened was on Jared’s birthday when Jensen gave up control without question even though the first time it happened it took him almost a half an hour to convince Jared he was fine with it.

When the toy came out, Jared was groaning along with Jensen. He quickly slicked his already slick cock up with the lube after he used a generous amount on Jensen’s ass just to be safe. Jared caught dark green eyes watching him to see the nod that he was ready and only then did he start to ease the head of his cock into Jensen’s well stretched hole.

Jared was sure his eyes crossed at the feeling of his ready and willing cock slipping inside Jensen with just a little resistance after the dildo stretched him. “Fuck, Jen,” he breathed, forcing himself to go slow to avoid hurting Jensen by going too fast even if he was stretched and ready to be filled. “I could probably come right now.”

“Your show, babe,” Jensen’s voice was tight, body shaking from the need to be still and not rock back to bring Jared flush but he was determined to give this to his friend. “You come when you want and…oh my God!”

“I want you to come with me, Jen,” Jared knew what Jensen had done for him, had put himself through just to give him this moment and he loved him for it. He also loved the times when they came simultaneously or followed one another over that edge.

He eased out a little to give a roll of his hips that brought him flush with Jensen’s ass. Jared balanced himself on one arm while he used his other to reach around to find and unsnap the clasp on the cock ring to free Jensen’s red, angry, and steadily leaking cock. “I love that you gave this to me and I don’t just mean the sex. I mean all of it…my folks coming to visit, the cake that will get Misha in trouble, the night with you,” he pressed his chest to Jensen’s back as they found a rhyme that suited both men’s needs when he felt the shudder that told him his cock had finally found Jensen’s sweet spot. “I love you.”

“Remind…me to let you do this more often,” Jensen groaned at the feel of both Jared’s cock moving in his ass, hitting that spot that made his balls begin to tighten as his already fully engorged and leaking cock jerk under the fingers that were stroking it firmly. “I taught you well.”

“Yeah, you did,” Jared chuckled, lips kissing his way across Jensen’s shoulders to close his eyes as he felt his climax getting closer. “But I think I like it better when it’s your cock in my ass…or your mouth or hands or…”

Jensen didn’t need more encouragement than those images. He felt his balls draw up, heard Jared’s sharp intake of breath as his inner muscles clamped down on his cock and he came with a moan of his lover’s name at the same time as hot come began to fill him as Jared came with a moan.

No other words were needed as they moved against one another to help each other get the most of their mutual orgasm.

“Jen…” Jared moaned, brain nearly fried from two orgasms but he was still alert enough to hear the soft sound when pleasure turned to pain as Jensen’s softening cock became sensitive to touch. “You…okay?” he asked with automatic concern, hips giving two more softer thrusts before he felt that it was over and he shifted them over to a clean place on the large bed before easing out slowly. “Jen?”

A thumbs up gesture was his only answer as Jared smiled. He knew they were both wiped out. Especially him but he also knew he wanted to cuddle and that meant cleaning up a bit first.

Of course they always used another name for it since neither Jensen Ackles nor Dean Winchester ‘cuddled’ as he was told with a mock glare the first time Jensen had held him after they made love.

He was about to move to go find a rag or a shirt or something when a firm hand was placed in the center of his chest to urge him to lay down and a deep slow loving kiss convinced him to do just that.

“I have this,” Jensen whispered and proceeded to disappear naked back into the main room with the pole for a few seconds before returning with the champagne, the glasses and a wet cloth. “I love you, Jay,” he murmured as he cleaned them both up good enough to sleep, handed Jared the glasses while producing an overnight bag from under the bed that a peek told Jared held a change of clothes for both of them.

Fighting sleep, Jared smiled. He was sexed out and sleepy but also curious to if either of them could stay awake to drive to one of their homes.

“Not tonight that’s for sure,” Jensen replied, slipping into the bed to bring Jared into his arms to hold him. “These rooms are private for a reason. We’re good for the night and in the morning…or when you wake up we’ll go grab breakfast, a shower…maybe fool around in the shower and then go pick up your folks at the airport,” he carded his fingers back through Jared’s hair to push it out of his face to see how heavy his lids were. “Go to sleep, Jay.”

Jared was too tired and boneless to question just how Jensen had found this place. He snuggled closer, arm tossed over his boyfriend’s stomach while his head laid over Jensen’s heart as Jared almost always preferred to sleep. “Jen?” he yawned, feeling soft kisses being placed on the top of his head. “Thanks for this.”

“Happy Birthday, Jared,” Jensen returned softly, shrugging off the thanks as he knew he didn’t need any. He would always do what he could to make Jared smile. As he let himself drift off once he was certain Jared had fallen to sleep fully, Jensen knew something else too. He would also make a certain two actors miserable for even thinking of taking Jared to a strip club.

“Jen?” Jared’s voice was slurred, half asleep. “Can we have a stripper pole in one of the rooms?”

“Sure, if you want to explain that to my housekeeper…or my mother. Or your mother.” Jensen smiled as they fell to sleep but he couldn’t deny the appeal of the idea as he drifted off with plans for the weekend and how he could get Jared alone for at least for 10 minutes.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Look for more J2 (AU mostly but a few non-AU) to come as well as Wincest soon.


End file.
